


Bodhi and the Baby

by shop5



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, It's all fluff, single parent Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shop5/pseuds/shop5
Summary: So I think this is my first time writing real fanfic? I don’t know but it’s a post-rogue one everyone lives AU where Bodhi settles into base life on Yavin and ends up adopting one of the Jedhan refugee children--because happy single dad Bodhi-- also the rest of the crew shows up to help too--





	

Bodhi was finishing up his last shift for the day when the shuttle arrived. He’d been working with maintenance helping repair ships and retrofit collected imperial parts into the rebel fighters. He liked his job. They’d been here for nearly a month and he was finally getting used to his new surroundings and getting comfortable with how things were run. Most of the main fighting force had been recently relocated to Hoth and the base on Yavin IV was mostly being used as a way station for repairing ships, medical leave, some intelligence operations were still being run off the moon and most recently it had become a sanctuary for the small numbers of fleeing Jedhan refugees who hadn’t yet found a place to take them in. Some of the unused barracks had been converted to temporary housing and the locals were starting to warm up to their new neighbors. The Rogue One crew might have been permanently grounded but it didn’t bother Bodhi—after everything he was happy for a bit of rest--some of the others seemed restless but even they were settling in a bit.

The shuttle that had just arrived was—as far as anyone knew—the last of the refugees who would be arriving. There were only a handful and they all looked tired. They’d been traveling for weeks in a personal shuttle craft built to comfortably hold about half of the eight people who currently occupied it. A temporary registration booth had been set up on the landing platform and two lieutenants were helping the people fill out forms to give them safe passage to republic territories. Bodhi watched them while he got cleaned up from his shift. One by one the people were let through and guided across the platform to the mess and barracks. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until they came to the last two in line, after a few minutes of desperate shuffling one of the lieutenants spotted him and waved him over. Bodhi looked around to make sure the gesture was aimed at him before finally walking over.

Two older Lorrdian women stood at the table. One held several bags the other held a baby and they both looked frazzled. Almost as frazzled as the lieutenant who was trying desperately to understand what they were saying. He looked up at Bodhi. “I can’t make heads or tails of it—”

Most of the refugees had spoken basic but there was the occasion when they didn’t. Bodhi listened carefully to what they were trying to say and reassured them he understood. They were speaking Jedhan but with a heavy Lorrdian accent. He nodded and listened to their whole story before turning back to the lieutenant at the table.

“She says that, they were on one of the last crafts off the moon, um—her and her wife. She says the baby is not theirs—that there wasn’t room for her mother but her mother pleaded and they took the baby. She says she heard there was a foster program here, that they are not prepared to take care of the child and they want us to find her a good home—“ The Lorrdian woman put her hand on his arm, said something else and Bodhi nodded. She handed the baby over to Bodhi who took her gently.  “She wants to make sure you know that the baby is—to the best of their knowledge, human.”  

“Why would that matter?” said the Lieutenant absently, bringing up the forms on his datapad.

“It would matter to the empire,” Bodhi muttered. It was still strange how little the people here seemed to consider what life was like for normal people under imperial flags—they seemed to forget most people from occupied territories didn’t want anything to do with imperials and that not everyone who worked for the empire had a choice in it—he’d gotten into several fights over that fact since he’d gotten here. 

The lieutenant helped the women with the rest of the work for their visas bringing up the Jedhan version of the forms to make things run smoother. Bodhi smiled down at the baby in his arms—a cute round thing with a smattering of freckles and a soft tuft of dark hair. She smiled up at him and one of the women remarked how she hadn’t seen the baby do that the whole trip. That fact made Bodhi smile more and he lifted one of his hands to let the baby play with his fingers. It all felt like second nature and she reminded him of his little sister.

On good days, he still liked to imagine the rest of his family had managed to find a safe place somewhere.

When the forms were filled out and recorded the women were escorted away by the second lieutenant but not before handing Bodhi a small bag with a few the baby’s things— _from her mother_ one of them had said. The bag was handmade probably from an old canvas tank cover judging by the material—after years of imperial occupation the people of Jedha had become resourceful in how they crafted things.  The bag had _Amilah_ in Jedhan embroidered in red thread on the front. He repeated the name and the baby squirmed and clapped. Bodhi smiled. 

The Lieutenant sitting at the desk pulled up the list of fosters still available—it was a short list. “I really hope that is the last of them—we’re running out of room. How old do you reckon she is?”

Bodhi barely registered anyone talking. He looked up. “Oh, can’t be more than a year? Maybe a year and a half?”  

The lieutenant shook his head. “That won’t do all these are slated for older children.” He drummed his fingers on the desk. “I wonder how full the nursery is?”

Bodhi hesitated. “I could take her.”

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow. “You?”

“Yes. I have a room I’m stationed here permanently now—”

The lieutenant brought up a new file and started typing in information. Bodhi’s heart was racing a little he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for this or why he had said he’d do it but it felt like the right thing to do.

“Are you single?” said the lieutenant.

Bodhi hesitated. “Well yes but…I know how to take care of children I had several younger siblings—I’m sure base commander Andor would vouch—“

The lieutenant held up his hand. “Relax, son. I just need to mark it down. Your reputation speaks for itself.”

“Oh—yes. Sorry.” Bodhi looked back down at the baby.

The lieutenant waved a hand. “Not something you have to be sorry for. What’s her name?”

“Amilah,” Bodhi said. He typed in the information and entered it.

“Well congratulations, Captain Rook,” he said in a tired voice. “Take her to medical, have her checked over—barring any problems they should give you some things to take care of her.”

Bodhi adjusted the bag over his shoulder and carried Amilah close to his chest as he made his way over to the med bay. He was mentally making a note of all the things he’d need to get for the baby. Some sort of carrier was definitely near the top of that list she kept squirming around to look at her new surroundings. “Shh shh, Amilah, we’re almost there,” he said quietly. She seemed to pay attention when he spoke and she reached up to tug at his beard. He chuckled.

When they got to the medbay he signed them in at the front and went to take a seat. He noticed Baze sitting outside one of the rooms and looking distracted so he walked over to him.

“Hey,” Bodhi said. “Is everything alright?”

Baze looked surprised to hear him and shook his head. “I am fine Chirrut broke his stitches open again because I am married to a child.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Bodhi heard Chirrut shout muffled through the wall.

Baze rolled his eyes. “He was showing off for some local kids and he fell—”

“I was teaching them self-defense!” Came Chirrut’s voice again.

“You are a crazy old man—and you are doing nothing but teaching those kids bad habits.”

Bodhi could hear Chirrut laughing through the wall. The baby in his arms crawled over to Baze and Baze seemed to notice her for the first time.

“Hello there little one,” Baze scooped her up and Bodhi watched them. “Who is this?” Baze glanced over at Bodhi. The baby laughed and clapped her hands again.

“Her name’s Amilah—she came with the others today, on the shuttle? I’m going to be caring for her now, I suppose.”

Baze brightened a bit. “Hello Amilah it is nice to have you join our family.” The baby reached out her hands for Bodhi and Baze passed her back. “She has certainly taken a shine to you already.”

Bodhi picked her up. “I hardly know what I’m doing.”

Baze clapped him on the shoulder. “You are a natural I’m sure she will be very happy and you have all of us to help.”

Before Bodhi could open his mouth to say anything else the nurse and a med droid were waving them over. He said a quick goodbye to Baze and went to the exam room. He’d never been fond of medical—anything, but Amilah was surprisingly calm through the ordeal. Her vitals all came back fine and after a quick booster she was given a clean bill of health and okayed to leave. The nurse directed him to the PX to pick up a care package they’d been giving out to refugee families _with all the essentials you need to start off_ she’d said, which he gratefully accepted. He picked up a soft cloth carrier while he was there and set her gently in it so he could carry her and the box of supplies back to his room

By the time he got back he was worn out, Amilah had fallen asleep on the way there and he laid her on the bed so she could rest. His room was small but serviceable—it was still bigger than anything he’d had in his time with the empire. He had a trunk for his things, some cabinets a hot plate, running water and the bathroom was right up the hall. There was room for a second bed but he hoped by the time Amilah was old enough to need one he could find an off-campus house to live in.

He sat on the floor next to the bed and started going through the box he’d gotten from the PX. Two sets of sturdy clothes, some reusable nappies, two bottles, packets of formula, some soft food and a blanket. There were instructions on how the box could be made into a makeshift bed and he decided it would work until he could make something more substantial. In the bag the Lorrdian women had given him he found a holotape and what appeared to be her mother’s engagement ring. He carefully replaced the items and put the bag in the top cabinet for safe keeping.  After rearranging some things, he set up the baby’s bed near his own and carefully put the other things away. When that was done he sat down by the bed again watching Amilah sleep until—without realizing it, he dozed off himself.

\---

Bodhi woke a few hours later with Amilah poking at his face and babbling and a knock on the door. “Just a minute!” he said, quickly pulling himself together, he picked the baby up to answer.

“Oh she’s adorable can I hold her?” Was the first thing out of Jyn’s mouth when he opened the door. They were all standing there.

He looked at Baze who shrugged. “It’s seems Chirrut can’t keep his mouth shut even when I tell him to—I’m sorry if we’ve disturbed you.”

Chirrut patted Baze’s chest lightly with the back of his hand and scoffed. “He has a baby, Baze and babies are meant to be celebrated—we’ve brought dumplings, Baze made them, they are delicious.”

“I don’t know what to say. Um,” Bodhi gestured to the baby. “This is Amilah.” Bodhi smiled and looked around he was happy to see his friends. He passed Amilah over to Jyn and she held him so Cassian could get a better look. It was still strange seeing Cassian in uniform but he wore the base commander bars well. They all stepped out into the common area to have more room. Bodhi only went back inside to retrieve some of the soft food for Amilah. When he got back everyone was already sitting on the floor playing with the baby. He stood back and watched them for a few seconds feeling very warm inside. Amilah seemed over joyed at the attention and even K-2 seemed less grumpy then he usually was.

When he came over to sit down the baby crawled right over to him. Bodhi gave her a piece of the soft fruit and she babbled happily. They spent the rest of the evening eating the good food that Baze had prepared, talking about the baby and taking turns holding her. When Bodhi finally returned to his room with her that night he was feeling much more confident about his decision to take her. He waited until she had fallen asleep again before getting into bed and finally getting some real sleep himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is on tumblr with art!  
> http://shop5.tumblr.com/post/158452229988/so-i-think-this-is-my-first-time-writing-real


End file.
